User talk:Scarly
♥✿♥ 'Hi ! How are you? ' Scarly is either away from the wiki right now, or busy writing, so please leave me a message. If you choose to leave a message on my talk page, please sign it with your signature. I'll answer as soon as I can. :D ♥✿♥ Not burned out yet. Chapter ten of DD is up and running like a boss right now. I think it's better than the other ones in a weird way - less big events but a lot of the stuff going through Bella's head is sarcastic, angsty, and somewhat funny. Just the way I like it. You may enjoy that, too. And the name of the chapter is the most optimistic thing in the world. *sarcasm* SPOILER: The next few chapters include Jacob and the other Quileutes - hopefully you won't abandon DD because of that, but they're staying, anyway. The only Cullens that are left are Esme and Alice. Booooriiiing. I'm glad I got this fanfic off the ground. Thank you so very much, Scarlet! I couldn't do this without you. TeamTaycob 04:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and guess what!! The chapter features some of what I used to post here on the Wiki, just better. Miss Barry is back! TeamTaycob 04:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks for not giving me up on the fic!! It's just that Esme and Alice won't be shown, really, if at all. No Edward = no details on his family. I mean, they don't do anything - ever. TeamTaycob 02:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Comment Gone. ^.^ Thanks for not stooping to their ridiculous level. TeamTaycob 13:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey-o! (Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that. :o) DD is going pretty well, actually. I mean, besides the depressing first half of the next chapter, things are looking up for Bella. I like her in this fanfic (and Blur) a lot more than I like her in the actual Saga. I wanna get chapter 11 of DD up today. God, I love writing. I love becoming better at it. I also love how writing is an ongoing thing - I mean, you're always practicing your writing. I just wanna be better at it. I have correct spelling and grammar most of the time, but I'm working on voice and style, and what really makes writing enjoyable for the readers. I enjoy DD, but I want others to like it, too, especially the writing portion of it, including the plot. Ya know what I mean? TeamTaycob 22:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah! Writing is so easy to get caught up in. I've had soooo many different writing eras, it's not even funny. I've been writing a lot since like the 3rd grade, when I started writing series. Last year I even wrote Twilight book parodies. I wonder why I ended it. TeamTaycob 22:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: This Wiki has really gotten unenjoyable because of some users. I really want commenting to be gone now. TeamTaycob 23:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: With the editing, it's just that this Wiki seems to be getting its categories moved around and stuff, though I don't exactly know. I don't work with categories. Ugh, commenting needs to be rid of. TeamTaycob 23:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I emailed Wikia about disabling anon comments a while ago, but I just recently checked and the email wouldn't load. I was so pissed. -_- And I like the Eclipse book. The movie was all sorts of wrong, though, to me. And yes, Carlisle is very much worth drooling over. :3 TeamTaycob 00:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : The comments on the talk pages and articles will be gone for a week, to see what people think. I'm loving it, personally. And when/if the comments come back, all the comments will be back. : LOL! How'd the date go, in the end? TeamTaycob 02:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thread was getting long... I don't miss the comments right now, lol. Like, at all. The flames are down, and it makes the Wiki look neater. And you should reconnect with your date, if you really miss them. Yes, I am the pressurer of romance. TeamTaycob 03:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : That awkward moment when someone you used to go out with turns out to be gay. TeamTaycob 04:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : P.S. - I wanna get ch. 11 of DD up before I go to sleep tonight! *type type type* ::: Yeah, acceptance is how people push through life, you know? I have a couple of gay friends and they're not different from me and my straight friends, like at all. Society makes it sounds like they carry a disease or some shit. *eyeroll* I mean, they were born this way. TeamTaycob 04:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh, sorry that was delayed - busy updating DD. Chapter 11 will be up in some time. You know where to find it. ::::: But yeah, I agree. Holy water and all that shit is not needed. ::::: Aaaaaaaaaand, I'm not sure what to do about the Wiki's quirks. I don't have 'em. Maybe it's your server or browser? TeamTaycob 04:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) PUZZLE PIECES, YESSSSSSSSSS I read and reviewed! I also voted. I hope Mrs. Mary Sue, Edderp, and Miracle Baby are outta there. ^.^ TeamTaycob 22:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Can't wait! TeamTaycob 22:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Puzzle Pieces and spam review I didn't get anything from Blue Torpedo or whoever. And sorry it took me so long to read! I had to go yesterday, and I knew that if I tried to speed through it I would forget everything, so I waited. I just read it and sent in my review. :) I really liked the chapter. TeamTaycob 22:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, that's so weird, lol. You don't even write rated M fics. TeamTaycob 22:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments are back but I'm doing this to get your attention, so.... Chapter 12 of DD is up!! You know where to find it. :) And, thank you so much from being there from the day the first chapter was up, which was September 1, 2011. :O Such a long time! Then I again, I had that huge pause when I didn't have a laptop... Anyway, thank you, sooo much. TeamTaycob 04:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yay!! I love Puzzle Pieces updates, lol. By the way, I'm renewing one or two (or three) chapters of Destructive Desire and maybe one of Blur. Some stuff isn't making sense and it's bothering me. TeamTaycob 00:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh... ...I was seriously just thinking about you and your writing like a couple of minutes ago. :O I'm glad you're on to your next story! It sounds like you're having fun. :) My writing has been okay, but I've had writer's block between chapters 12 and 13 of DD, so in the mean time, I wrote two crossovers, with The Hunger Games. Don't ask why, but I stongly ship Bella and Katniss. They just need each other. As of the moment, I am trying to finish up chapter 13 of DD, but I'm not sure where it's going. I want something exciting to happen, but nothing exciting is really supposed to happen yet. (Yes, it's heavy on the Jella again. :P) I also have an Esme/Carlisle one-shot coming up, because I was really inspired by a gorgeous music video. I just need to get this chapter done before I even think about that one-shot, haha. TeamTaycob 20:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, I'm sure your love triangle will be fine. :) And I've never really gotten angels. Are your angels just partly angels, or angels like all the time? : The Carlisle/Esme one is gonna be a bit sad. (You know it's not a fanfic of mine until somebody dies.) And I forgive you about the crossovers - I just needed to write them to get some creativity out and widen my arrangement of writing. Yeah, it still includes Twilight, but... who cares? xD : And thank you for pushing through the Jellaness. I've just decided that the first half will be about them, and the second half will focus on her school life. I just don't know where/how I'm going to end the chapter. I've always had that problem. Help? TeamTaycob 21:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh. My. Gosh. THAT SOUNDS SO COOL. Can you please put it on FictionPress? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? ::: And so far in the chapter, there is: Jella stuff, Bella/Charlie stuff, just-Bella stuff, and there will be human stuff. I don't want this chapter to be as explosive as other ones, but I don't want it to bore my readers (all three of 'em) to death, either. TeamTaycob 21:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I took like 4+ hours to respond. My parents magically decided, "Hey, we're gonna go out for dinner and ice cream and out to parks and shit even though our daughter wants to stay home." Wow, FictionPress sounds suckish. I've never even touched the site, omg. And that cliffhanger sounds great. It's just that I can't exactly imagine Bella gushing to someone about Jake, and I can't imagine someone slapping Bella (yet - yeah, Bella and Jessica will get into a fight way later on). I'm not sure if I want Bella to be immensely unhappy so soon. She just started feeling pretty okay. I can't stand SM's Bella, but I am claiming DD Bella and I don't want too much bad stuff to happen now. I'll see what I can do, and take your advice into consideration. TeamTaycob 02:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : Crap, I just remembered at this part in the story Bella won't be seeing anyone from school, really - they're on winter break. >.< TeamTaycob 03:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Like, she could randomly see them somewhere, but why would she randomly gush about whatever in front of them? It would be interesting to see her get slapped, but it wouldn't work for this chapter. Maybe a dirty look will come into play. And forget everything I said about the second half of the chapter taking place at school - they're on winter break. TeamTaycob 04:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I personally love the pairing names. I rarely think of Katella because it reminds me of Nutella and if Kate and Bella were a couple (wtf), but Belniss is awesome. I ship them so hard. *sniffle, because they'll never be together* TeamTaycob 04:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're not missing out on much. The books have decent writing, but they're slow and only half-interesting. The movie's pretty okay, but the fans have pretty much ruined everything for me now. You're not missing much. And now, I have to log off. It's almost 10pm. (I know, that's early.) So, I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Scarlet. Take care. With love, TeamTaycob 04:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Scaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrleeeeeeeet HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! *endless hugs, infinity hugs* What are you, like 40 now? (New Moon quote, ftw) Just kidding! I believe you're eighteen, which would make you a legal adult in the U.S., but just an eighteen-year-old in the U.K., lol. I hope your day will be fabulous - you are so awesome and you deserve it. Seriously, Scarly, you're one of the most inspirational people I know. And you're an amazing writer. Lose that skill and I will FIND YOU. Anywaaaay, you're the bomb and your day had better be awesome. Love you, TeamTaycob 15:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Guess what's back? Chapter 13 (ironically named "Lucky Ones") of DD is up! I know it's not my best, but at least it's something. It took foreeeeeverrrr. You know where it is. :3 Enjoy! And I hope your birthday was awesome!! TeamTaycob 02:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the review, Scarlet. I know that chapter wasn't as boiling hot as others; I sorta stopped in between the beginning and ends to write crossovers because I'm an idiot. D: And are you procrastinating on your story because you have no ideas, or...? TeamTaycob 14:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Procrastination Hmm... maybe you could take a break from it for a while, until you're feeling better. It could come out badly if you're not feeling good while writing it. It'll take time, I'm guessing. And I hope my next chapter of DD is going to be better, I hope. Guess who's visiting Phoenix for the holidays? XD TeamTaycob 18:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : Nah, just Bella's going. And I'm going back to my hot mess ways of Blur. I'm really freaking excited. Bella may or may not be as crazy. TeamTaycob 19:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah, the Blur crowd will be caught up with. I'll try to make a Scarlet cameo, if I decide that her and Benjamin's parents don't move yet. I was originally going to have them be already moved to somewhere else, but a Scarlet appearance would be great. TeamTaycob 23:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh, that's perfect! I feel so bad for Scarlet (who attends college somewhere else), and especially Benjamin's parents. They had to stick around in the same place their son died for an entire year. :O TeamTaycob 23:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah... Is it sad/strange that I take credit for Blur/DD Bella because she isn't like SM's Bella? TeamTaycob 23:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, I thought I was turning into a conceited loser, lol. TeamTaycob 00:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Happy Wednesday! I would have responded a long time ago, but I had chores and a lot of other crap to do. So, I think the gift should be a one-of-a-kind gif that you can't find anywhere else. They're Cullens, after all. Maybe they could find an extraordinarily beautiful pendant with the letter D on it? And maybe it could be from some crazy far away country? TeamTaycob 17:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Cool! I'm glad I could sorta help! I can't wait to read the next chapter. :) TeamTaycob 17:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Omg I can't wait!! Tell me when it's up! TeamTaycob 17:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Puzzle Pieces update, YES! Sorry, I just got your message now. I'll read it asap! TeamTaycob 03:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Just finished the chapter. It was marvelous. There's more in my review. :3 And my Esme/Carlisle one-shot, titled National Anthem: Memoirs of Esme Cullen, has finally landed. You know where to find it. Check it out! TeamTaycob 03:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's Thursdaaaay The beautiful Peter Facinelli is in San Diego at the moment, ya know. :3 And I like the way you write Renesmonster. It makes perfect sense. It's great that you know how to handle characters - you're a fearless writer. :) What'd ya think of National Anthem? TeamTaycob 14:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Peter is sooo funny! Like, he's hilarious. : And oh yeah, I just saw the review, sorry. And to be honest, I don't know who killed Carlisle. Carlisle was really important, so it could have been anybody. He died much like John F. Kennedy, a previous President of the United States. I tried to make it like a music video, "National Anthem" by Lana Del Rey. It's a great video. I love it. TeamTaycob 19:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) FanFiction Hi Scarly! Um.. I recently joined FF.net but to be honest, I don't have a clue how to write one. Is there like a button that you can press and it will let you start your story? Please help. LawrenceGirl 10:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? Destructive Desire has been updated!! You know where to find it. ;D Give it a read! TeamTaycob 00:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) : Lol you're such a fan. :3 Thank you so much, Scarlet. :) TeamTaycob 01:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :: It's not showing yet, but thanks. :) And I hate that feature, too, but that does NOT mean you're a bad writer. You really shouldn't stop writing fanfiction, though. I'd die if you did. TeamTaycob 02:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Damn, well, I guess your writing, your decisions. And I shall read the snippets. TeamTaycob 02:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Missybutterfly85 (talk) 01:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Happy Belated Birthday Scarly Missybutterfly85 (talk) 01:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC)From Aka Bella Cullen